


生日礼物

by Gehrels



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gehrels/pseuds/Gehrels
Summary: 成人礼物
Relationships: 乐正绫/言和, 绫言





	生日礼物

**Author's Note:**

> 成人礼物

7.11……  
指尖轻点屏幕，乐正绫目光幽深。  
今年学姐18岁了啊……  
送什么礼物好呢……  
——————  
“路上小心。”言和笑着送走最后一个客人，目送着对方的身影消失在楼道尽头，这才返身回来关门。  
“抱歉，有点晚了。”她挠挠因为打闹有些凌乱的白发，赶忙上前接过盘子，“你先去洗洗吧，我来就好了。”  
手上一轻，乐正绫耸耸肩转身，“那好，我先去洗个澡。”  
“嗯，浴室里的浴巾是干净的，衣服可以先去我房间里拿一套换。”言和低头收拾一片狼藉的桌子，一边不忘交代道。  
过一次生日比什么还累……言和嘟嚷着把刷完的碗摆好，又去拿拖把来处理地上的奶油。  
幸好没铺地毯……嗯？抓得不紧的手被拉下，言和一愣，只见乐正绫围着浴巾接过拖把，“我洗完了，前辈去洗吧，剩下的我来。”  
“啊嗯……”言和下意识侧过头，隐隐的局促，“你怎么不穿衣服……”声音越来越小。  
“啊？这个？”乐正绫十分淡定的扯扯浴巾，“反正又没别人，窗帘又拉着，这样不热刚好。而且等会直接上床睡觉，也省得洗一套衣服。”她懒洋洋凑近，神色戏谑，“前辈这是害羞了？”  
“才没有！”像被踩着了尾巴的猫，言和一蹿瞬间冲进浴室，“我先去洗了！”  
“呵。”乐正绫笑弯了眉眼，“反正很快……”  
确实很快。许是短发收拾起来快，或是作为主人不好意思让人帮忙收拾，十几分钟后言和就顶着一身水汽出了浴室。  
不过乐正绫更快。把时间压缩在短短十分钟内做完剩下的卫生，她甚至还有时间重新擦擦身子喝点饮料吃几口水果并在空气中洒点香水。  
“前辈洗完了？”双腿交叠，乐正绫笑盈盈的坐在床沿，直对着浴室，刚好能捕捉到对方出浴的第一面——湿漉漉的白发胡乱贴着脸颊，宽松的短袖搭在身上，露出精致的锁骨和肩颈一片雪白；白色短裤，堪堪遮过一半的大腿。许是刚洗完澡，眼睛也被雾气熏得水光潋滟。  
真棒。她心里悠悠感慨，看着对方很快吹完头发，然后拍拍床，“前辈这里~”  
“嗯？”言和理理头发，“怎么了？”  
“礼物呀”乐正绫笑嘻嘻道，“给前辈的生日礼物”还有成人礼物。她在心里补充。  
“诶？什么？”言和好奇地顺着对方的指示躺好、闭上眼。  
她感觉到自己双手被轻柔托起，而后有柔软的布料触碰肌肤，再然后……  
“阿绫？！”双手被绑上的瞬间言和几乎要蹦起来，不过在行动前就被骤然压上的力道摁了回去。  
“乖哦”乐正绫笑意盎然的抬手覆上白发人儿的双眼，感受到颤抖的眼睫划过掌心带来的细微痒觉，不由得笑意更盛，“这可是我想了好久，才决定的礼物呀”  
女孩以宛若歌唱般轻快的语调上扬了尾音，带着几丝俏皮意味，一如往常的活泼却又似乎蒙了层砂，透着情欲的暗沉。  
“——这可是给前辈的成人礼物呢。”  
“唔……”大概没什么比这更糟糕的了吧。  
口腔中的空气连同唾液被肆意的掠夺，强硬的入侵者卷着舌头逼迫着与其共舞。被捏着下颚强迫着与对方交换了一个绵长而激烈的吻，言和觉得自己几乎要窒息。  
但她没有。乐正绫舔了舔唇及时放开了她，满意的听到对方止不住炸开的喘息。  
急促的喘息声被安静的房间放大放清晰了不知多少倍。平心而论，同样是言和，同样是喘息，比起乐正绫听过不知多少遍的运动后的喘息，沾上了些暧昧色彩的接吻过后的喘息低浅平缓，却好听了不知多少。  
为什么呢？伸手探入对方宽松的短袖下摆，乐正绫有一搭没一搭的想，可能仅仅是来自身体深处的几个化学反应的进行，或是肾上腺素的加多分泌，进而使她整个人都兴奋了起来。  
指尖灵活的绕到背后解开背心的搭扣，再将上衣往上拉起，乐正绫活动活动手掌，终于能毫无阻碍的与那温热而富有弹性的柔软相贴合。  
雪白的眼睫微微颤抖，最终还是没有睁开。言和咬紧了下唇，封闭了视觉后剩余的五感呈立方式递增，于神经终点的黑暗中炸开艳丽的花火。  
仅仅是一个吻，又或者再加上了窸窣衣物声的刺激，一向服帖的乳尖粉嫩早已充血挺立，直直顶着覆上的掌心磨蹭。  
满意于对方的乖顺，乐正绫也不过多拖延折磨对方，一手下滑抚过紧实的小腹，顺着精致的人鱼线的指向伸入那片漂亮的白粉色峡谷，紧接着点在了还在往外泌着泉水的洞穴入口。  
指尖毫无意外的触碰到一片湿润，乐正绫轻笑一声，“看来前辈已经做好准备了？那我就进来了哦。”  
轻轻使力便没入了两指节，湿热的内壁紧紧吸住指尖，湿滑的甬道却未造成任何阻力，乐正绫试着抽插了几下，指节进出间带出邻近外部的软肉翻出又紧随着碾入，一时竟说不清是手指的侵犯还是穴口主动的吞吐。  
“前辈你……”乐正绫深了眸色，似乎有些惊叹般道，“还真是，有点出乎我的意料呢。”  
“……”清癯的手指攥紧绑住手腕的布条，言和只沉默着，情欲的色彩自脸颊染上发梢，唇间的呼吸仍是清浅的、宛若睡着了般安静。  
如果真的睡着了就好了。言和紧闭了双眸，下身被异物进入的感觉说不上好受，更何况这异物还在逐渐扩大体积。但被那指尖抚过的地方又似燃起了滔天烈焰，波浪般的快感一波波涌上大脑几乎要淹没神经。  
在这汹涌的波浪中毫无支撑的起伏，言和仍只张了一线唇瓣浅淡的喘息着，只是一直紧闭的双眼终是忍不住撩开了一隙，翻涌的大洋蒙上一层水汽，控制不住的生理泪水便紧接着挂上眼角。  
“……绫……”她迷茫的开口，带着仿佛落水者的无助，挣扎着想抓住一根浮木。  
“我在，前辈。”乐正绫抬眸，轻吻着抚去对方的不安。  
“绫……”一向温和的声音带了些哭腔，哽咽着绵软成一波水汪。  
“我在，前辈。”毫不停歇的将怀中人从海浪中送上顶峰，乐正绫伸手解开束缚住对方的丝带，以前所未有的温柔，吻住了对方紧皱着的眉心。  
“生日快乐，前辈。”


End file.
